


Steam

by besosdecanela



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing, Dragon Age - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Protagonist, Iron Bull - Freeform, Kadan, Love, Passion, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, inquistion, s, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Inquisitor is more than a title; it is a destiny filled with anxiety and heartbreak. There are moments in which Ahndra needs assistance to relax her constant nerves. Iron Bull is more than willing to offer his help. Her Qunari has a few ideas, involving warm water, herbs, and what he knows best.<br/>A bathing fantasy one-shot (sort of).</p><p>Part 2 of the Iron Bull/Ahndra series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! So, as stated in the last chapter of "Hell and Below", I wanted to explore my inquisitor and Iron Bull more. This the first of some smutty one shots of these two. Although I call it a one shot, this one has two parts. This my first time doing something like this, so send me some feedback, or let me know what you think? Second part coming soon. Thanks guys~

Tenderly, she held the half of the dragon’s fang in her hands. Her small fingers felt the strange softness, the movement calming her. Ahndra placed the tooth above the fireplace.

It had been a few weeks after that treasured night. Her mind grew numb remembering it. It was the first time she and the Iron Bull had made love. 

Ahndra reddened at the memory; things had changed between the two, and she was filled with a different kind of joy. It was an anxious type of happiness. Soon after, Iron Bull and the Inquisitor had encountered a Dragon in the Storm Coast. The Qunari was more ecstatic than the usual when they slayed the beautiful beast.

He then explained the significance of the fang among the Qunari.  
She looked upon the tooth above the fireplace. It had a menacing beauty to it. Ahndra was now his love, his Kadan. 

The Inquisitor looked out of the window, the sun setting brightly. A few stars were starting to appear. His words echoed in her mind.

“Come to my quarters after sunset. I have a surprise I know you’ll enjoy…”, he had whispered in her ear, disappearing into the crowds. She honestly had no idea what he had for her, but knowing Bull, this would be an interesting evening.

Ahndra walked toward a different part of the lodgings, an area she didn’t usually pass through.   
She calmed her ever-present nerves. She knew if she just calmed her constant anxiety, things would be easier. That was difficult, however, knowing her title and the constant conflicts surrounding her.

Iron Bull understood this. He understood her quite well, oddly. He knew when she needed her space, and when she needed support. There were times she just needed to breath; he would stay silent and hold her, gently, until her heart had pacified.

A large wooden door greeted her in a dark corridor. There was a single lantern by the opening, flickering with the slight breeze of the hallway. She could not hear the town’s usual noise, only her breathing. Why was she so damn nervous? 

Breathing calmly, she knocked once on the door. A second passed until it bolted open, a huge figure barely fitting in the doorway.

“See, you are slightly late. I believe I said right after sunset..? I’m so sorry, my lady, the position has been filled, “Bull stated, his teeth shining in a wide smirk.

“Oh, right, my apologies. Goodnight!”

Ahndra started walking back where she came from, until a large hand grabbed her waist. His lips met her ear.  
“Now, wait, I could always reconsider….”

Ahndra smiled shyly, used to his sense of humor. He laughed lowly as he guided her into his quarters. The room was simple, but large. The fireplace was fully ablaze, the calm warmth filling the room. She noticed his half of the dragon tooth on the wooden bedside table.

His bed was both vast and dismantled, not very surprising to the young woman. The room smelled of the same spice that Iron Bull smelled like. It tickled her noise, like the sting of fresh strong liquor. It was alluring to her senses.

She looked at her love, his chest bare like usual. All he had on was his bottoms over his great legs. He was looking at her curiously.

“Have you bathed?”, he asked, his voice low. She blushed at the question.  
“Ah…..no, I have not. Yet. Why…?” Ahndra asked, knowing he was up to something mischievous. She watched as he went toward the back of the room, toward another wooden door. His chin gestured to her, waiting for her to approach.

Iron Bull opened the door, letting the small woman walk in first. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. 

A large stone bath was filled up to brim with scalding water, the air smelling of foreign spices and herbs. A warm mist filled the dark room, candles illuminating the corners. Ahndra could feel her body already relaxed at the ambiance; she felt his large arms encircling her from behind, his mouth near her cheek.

“Bathe with me?”

His deep voice, soothing like honey, whispered against her skin.

“You….did this?" Ahndra asked, incredulous. She wasn’t too used to people doing kind things for her. Even as Inquisitor, she usually took care of herself. With Iron Bull, nevertheless, things were different. He wanted to take care of her.

“Your choice, Kadan. I knew you wanted something more….tranquil. I thought you could use a warm evening.”

Her mouth curved in a smile, her hands meeting his scarred face. Ahndra had found that she loved feeling his skin against her soft palm. She leaned her head against his chest, meeting his dark eye. 

He understood.

He kissed her gently, his large arms caressing the skin on hers. He closed the door behind them.

Carefully, he removed her garments and her long skirt. His mouth never left hers as his deftly hands unbuckled and unclasped buttons and hooks. Her eyes remained closed, feeling his bare chest against her back. The young woman could feel the coarse hairs on his torso, while the rough hairs on his chin tickled her neck. 

Soon, the warm mist wrapped around her naked body, her dark skin glistening. Her great hips curved outward from her small waist, her thick thighs gleaming with the moisture in the air. The candlelight danced on her limbs. 

Swiftly, Iron Bull moved in front of the woman, taking her in completely. She tried covering herself, but quickly stopped, thinking the act foolish. He had seen Ahndra naked before; she shouldn’t be self-conscious. 

Something about his stare made her feel powerful.   
The Qunari looked down at his love. 

“If you could see yourself through my eye,” he proclaimed, sighing lowly. His scarred lips curved halfway, as he led her into the large pool of searing water. Ahndra took his immense hand, guiding her slowly into the water. Like lightning, the sensation danced up her legs as her body gradually immersed into the bath. She felt her eyes close, her nose smelling fresh lavender and clove. A few herbs swayed on top of the water. 

Bull leaned on the doorway, his smirk never leaving his face. The Qunari removed his metal eyepatch, knowing Ahndra loved to see his all. He removed his bottoms, surprising Ahndra when she opened her eyes. 

She gazed at him entirely, his body seemingly unreal. Her breath caught in her throat; his colossal body was both intimidating and beautiful. The muscles seemed to dance with the flickering low light, his hardened stomach moving with his breathing. His enormous neck moved gracefully as his head turned, enjoying the vision before him.   
Ahndra would think she would be used to his manhood, lying proudly and half-erect between his long legs. Yet, she found it hard to swallow.   
An odd sensation was beginning to burn in her stomach. With a flushing of her face, Ahndra realized she was feeling pure desire.

Slowly, without saying a word, Iron Bull waded into the bath, the water rising. With a strange grace, he pulled her to him, twisting her around. Her small back was to him; Ahndra felt the largeness between his legs touch her backside. Her body slid with wetness against him, the smell of spices increasing with Iron Bulls stirring.   
Her long hair was still in her usual braid. 

“Oh, this won’t do…this won’t do…”, he whispered, one arm circling her waist close to him while the other released the ribbon tying her hair. Her tight curls fell down her back, soaking into the hot water. Bull inhaled her scent, her hair too enticing. 

His hands found themselves in her long locks, tenderly combing the tight curls. Ahndra gasped, the sensation making her breasts peak. A deep pleasure was radiating inside her.

“Oh...Oh, Bull, how?”, she gasped, the feeling of his hands running through her making her quiver.   
He chuckled behind her.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to feel your hair through my fingers,” he stated. She could feel his lips kissing her curls.   
After some time, one gigantic hand held her hair down mildly, pulling her face toward him. She opened her eyes to him, His eye gazing down. The hot water lapped through her body, a pleasing feeling between her legs. She waited.

“Mmmmm…are we feeling relaxed yet?” he purred, his lips barely touching hers.

Ahndra couldn’t find the words; she nodded, her lips trembling. She couldn’t understand how Iron Bull could make her feel at ease when the world was in chaos around them. Ahndra never forget that fact, but, in moments like these, she felt like any normal woman. She was free; he helped her rise.

“I want you to feel endless. You are endless, Kadan,” he stated, his eye never leaving her face. He kissed her full lips with ardor. 

His hands snaked through her waist, upward. A hand cupped her small breast perfectly, kneading it with rhythm. He pinched her taught nipple, a gasp escaping her. He continued on the other, Ahndra’s mind growing restless. She realized his hips were rubbing against her rear, feeling his manhood touch her sensitive folds. He knew this, as he thrust a little harder, feeling her breathing become uneven. 

Bull wasn’t even inside her, yet she felt that familiar edge growing close. 

“Tell me, is this what you want?”, he asked, his low voice humming into her ear. His hands covered her soft stomach. She couldn’t answer. 

His hands spread her legs a bit, snaking its way between her legs. The boiling water intensified the pleasure from his long fingers. His index finger found her opening, different warmth radiating from within. It was slick with her own wetness. 

“Your body tells me it wants this,” he whispered, moving his finger with the moistness. “Oh, it tells me vigorously, I see.”  
His lips were on her neck, kissing coarsely.

He stopped, holding her closer than before. His erection was starting to pulsate against her backside. 

“I want to hear your voice, Ahndra. Sing for me.”

Her mind was growing blank, her senses overwhelmed. His spice filled her nostrils; the water touched her sensitive limbs. Everything was becoming too much her. But her mind wanted to answer. She swallowed hard, answering into the steam.

“Y-yes. Yes to all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos readers! Here's the second and last part of this sort of one shot. Hope you've enjoyed my recent obsession with the Iron Bull. More to come~

A few candles had blown out, but some still lit the washroom dimly, a dark sensual atmosphere. The smell of herbs hung in the air.

Iron Bull held her so close, Ahndra could hear his heart beating against his enormous ribcage. It was a wall of heat touching her back, sliding smoothly with the warm water.   
Ahndra didn't know if she could take any more of his touch, his rough hands gently caressing every inch of her skin. She was near.   
Iron Bull knew her body well, and he had plans for tonight for quite a while. 

His manhood slid through her legs, in and out with steady rhythm. The water moved with him. The scalding bath intensified her sensitivity, Ahndra moaning softly. She hung to Bulls muscular thighs, holding her steady.   
Her mind didn't have time to be embarrassed about anything.  
She would have never pictured herself in such a position, yet, here she was, gasping in a indulgent ecstasy. 

Bull pulled her closer; his scarred lips touched her back, starting from the base of her neck. He kissed furiously against her skin, his rough tongue making unknown patterns on her back.   
He was giving her so much pleasure, her mind was blank. There were no thoughts; it was focused on the touch of his tongue. 

The Qunari licked every inch of skin, lowering down to the small of her back. 

Unexpectedly, Iron Bull held her hips and lifted her, the sound of splashing echoing in the room. A gasp escaped her mouth.   
He then placed her in front of him, her hips now sitting perfectly in between his legs. His erection was lapping at her folds, teasing her as she realized her new position.   
Her breasts were high above him; Ahndra looked like a goddess illuminated by the faint lights.

Iron Bull smirked, a flash of his teeth showing. He laughed in her ear, tickling her cheek.   
"I'll let you have a ride this time."

The Inquistor blushed furiously, not really knowing what to do. She was aware of the burning sensation between her legs, spreading fast through her body.   
Although she wanted him badly, Ahndra could feel herself become a bit embarrassed, realizing her bareness again.   
The unknown position had thrusted her usual doubts back into her mind. Her body tensed against the Iron Bulls chest. 

He noticed instantly.

He loosened his grasp, giving her a bit of a breath.   
His brow furrowed, trying to read her dark eyes. 

"Kadan." 

Ahndra looked at him directly, her full lips parting slightly. 

"What is wrong?"

She breathed against him, her hands touching his hardened chest.  
Ahndra wanted this, while her ridiculous fears always got in the way.   
They didn't make sense, but it was how she was.   
She needed to relax, Ahndra knew. 

"I....I just had....had to breath. I'm fine. I'm..."  
She trailed off, starting at his lips. 

"Do you want me to stop? We can stop, Ahndra. Tell me and we can stop."

She frowned, making Iron Bull grin. No, she didn't want to stop. 

Ahndra wanted this. She would continue.   
Her confidence began to bloom again. She shook her head a bit, as Iron Bull waited for her. His hand cupped her cheek.

"We can stop whenever you want. Any time. Do you-"

But he was cut short as Ahndra kissed him gently. They had kissed hundreds of times but this kiss was different, chaste.   
It felt so innocent, similar to their first kiss.   
They kissed as the fire increased between them. 

 

Iron Bull held her by her curvaceous hips. He had been teaching her before;he was a patient teacher.

"Slowly. Breathe....", he purred into her chest.   
She took a deep breath, her strong desire at its peak.  
Ahndra slid on top of his large manhood, the sting throbbing her insides again. She gasp at she felt as if it could snap her in two. Simultaneously, her pleasure was building.   
Soon, he was fully in her. He kissed the top of her breasts slowly, letting Ahndra take her time to get adjusted. 

She was blushing furiously again as she moved inward and outward over his enlarged erection. Ahndra thrusted, her hips moved with the help of his massive hands.   
The friction caused Iron Bull to groan lowly, his eye looking upon his lover with passion and adoration.

The sight before him amazed him; her tight curls danced around her like a halo of darkness. Her full reddened lips were parted in her pleasure, her eyes closing.

She was the most beautiful woman Iron Bull had ever seen, and at this moment, she was his as he was hers.

Ahndra was thrusting harder over him, feeling the Iron Bulls intense stare on her. He thrust his hips against her opening, the hot water lapping at the bundle of nerves, making her quiver steadily. 

They made love with the steam hugging their limbs, her pleasure intensifying as Iron Bull couldn't get enough of her skin. 

He touched and licked wherever he  
could. His mouth greedily sucked on her nipples, his hands at her backside. 

Everything was coming to a stand still. She panted and moaned shyly as Ahndra could  
feel the familiar edge approaching. Iron Bull could feel himself feeling close to the border also.   
He suddenly took her hands and placed them around his neck; the Qunari hugged her closer as he thrusted harder into  
Her. 

Her panting evolved into a deep moan, shaking her as Ahndras head titled back into the air. Iron Bull pushed once more inside of her, his seed spilling thickly into her. He growled and released his all. 

She collapsed on top of his chest, the exhaustion mixing with the herbs. There was only two candles left flowing determinedly. 

The sound of his heart was music to her ears, the rhythm similar to hers.   
They lay in a comfortable silence. His arms embraced her entire body against him, the warmest Ahndra has ever felt. 

Her hands met his rough cheek, the hair on his beard touching her fingers. 

"Bull...." She called his name, turning her head above to see him. 

"Mmm.."  
His eye was closed. Ahndra had never seen him so....  
Relaxed. At peace.

Ahndra smiled as she forgot was she was about to say.   
She lifted herself, cupping his face into her small hands. 

She kissed his lips tenderly.   
They feel asleep in the warm water, the final candle giving in.


End file.
